RFR Season 6 episode 3 Clue Me In
by Astica
Summary: A jealous Lily works on her report,while her ex boyfriend only see's things in a shade of Amber. Parker back and Perky? Please remember to R&R!
1. Smooth Operator

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 6 Fan-fic**

**Episode 1 – Smooth Operator**

**This chapter was written completely by Ganzagila, as the first chapter of RFR season 6 . So only credit me from the 2nd chapter onward **

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel. **

**All Songs referred to, are songs not owned by me and are property of their respective owners.**

**Authors Note: If you haven't read my season 5 then make sure you do before this, as many things in this episode refer to my previous season. **

Parker continued watching on as Kim and Travis continued to kiss, standing on the first step of Kim's stoop. Kim pulled her head back now, and her mouth was wide open. Travis stood there looking at her; his face was frozen on hers.

"What… happened?" Kim asked, looking, still staring into Travis' eyes. Parker walked and stood between the two of them.

"I think I'm still trying to figure that out," Parker added and she looked at both Travis and Kim with her hands on her hips. "You guys never had any secret kind of thing or what-"

"No we didn't!" Kim yelled as if she was being strongly accused. "I can't believe that just happened. No biggie it was just a spare of the moment kiss. Maybe I should get inside." Kim ran into her house and shut the door fast, and Travis and Parker stood there.

"Whoa," Parker breathed out. "What… was that?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Travis said. "But I have to admit… whatever that was… it was hot."

"And I never thought I would hear you say that!" Parker yelled. "By the way Mr. Hong Kong I thought you weren't going to get involved with anyone in Roscoe…"

"You think I planned for what just happened?" Travis asked. "I'm completely in shock over what happened just like you are… but Kim thinks it was just a reaction to the news and she's probably right. Let's get going to your house, I've got to catch my flight early." They walked down the porch and onto the sidewalk.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Two days later, it was now Monday morning and people were entering Roscoe high. Lily and Ray were now sitting together on the stairs, Ray was a stair higher than Lily and she was sitting in between his legs.

"This weekend was so fun!" Lily said playfully as she leaned her head against Ray's left leg. "Too bad it couldn't last forever… now we have to deal with reality."

"You mean, Robbie," Ray said. "Have you ever thought that maybe you should leave Robbie alone until he's ready to come around?"

"Oh yeah that's really going to work," Lily said sarcastically. "Even though, he hates you."

"Well you worked out things with Parker so easily," Ray said. "Maybe things with Robbie and I will work out."

"What happened between Parker and me was different," Lily told Ray. "Besides I'm sure it was all out of her system after that immature food fight she started." River Pierce came walking by and he stopped at the stairs and looked at them.

"You guys should get your books and start getting to class," River said. "Move it."

"Ok, calm down," Lily said, holding out her hands. "Mr. Pierce…"

"Excellent, you all both have your work cut out for you tonight," River said. "See you tonight at your detentions."

"Oh I forgot about that," Lily said. "River there is no way I can make it tonight, I have to study for midterms and-"

"You better be able to make it tonight," River said. "And during school hours you'll refer to me as Mr. Pierce. Don't want to end up like Kim now?" River smiled and walked away.

"I can't believe he would suspend Kim like that, that's so not cool," Lily said. "He needs a life."

At another part of the school, Parker was with Travis, at her locker and she was taking out her books.

"I still can't believe you stayed an extra day Travis," Parker said. "You're missing so much school."

"School in Hong Kong's different; I can catch up," Travis said. "Plus I was given a lot of my homework in advanced. I need to find Kim and talk to her."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Parker said. "Besides the fact that she's suspended, she still has to deal with the loss of Cougar radio and Jean-Luc."

"Only an idiot would cheat on a girl like Kim," Travis said. Parker gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Um, It is Kim Carlisle," Parker said. "You of all people, defending Kim like that… and kissing her… now I'm reminded of that sight again, yuck."

"I think someone's a bit jealous," Travis joked. Parker gave him a sarcastic look.

"How could I not be," she said. "When you know that I'm in love with you." She slammed the locker door and walked away from him.

Robbie was by himself, at his locker getting out his books for class. He put his backpack on his back and closed his locker and started walking until Blaire came around the corner and bumped into him.

"Ouch watch where you're going-" Blaire started. "Oh, Robbie… how's everything going?"

"G-great," Robbie stuttered. "Long time no see. How's everything at the Oracle?"

"Super," Blaire said. "Sorry I can't stay and chitchat; I really have to run… but are you doing anything later?"

"No not really…" Robbie said, wondering what she had in mind.

"Well great," Blaire said. "I'm throwing a party thing tonight… kinda like a 'forget about midterms' relaxation period. You know where I live, you better show up."

"If I'm not studying," Robbie said. "But I guess it would be nice to try something different for a change."

"Well see you around," Blaire smiled and walked off, leaving Robbie confused.

A little later after second period, Alexis and Jordan were hanging out in the hallways, heading to their next class.

"So how has your Audrey free life been?" Alexis asked Jordan, and they both laughed. "I'm so glad we don't talk to her anymore."

"Me too, even though I know she's definitely plotting her revenge," Jordan said. "No one gets away from Audrey that easily."

"But she's never allowed to raise her hand again!" Alexis laughed and Jordan laughed with her.

"So are you going to come with me to Blaire's party tonight?" Jordan asked.

"Definitely, I'll do anything but study!" Alexis excitedly exclaimed. "And Audrey's probably going to be there… I can't wait for the excitement!"

"Are Robbie and his friends coming tonight?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know… parties aren't really Robness' thing," Alexis said. "And I don't think he's on speaking terms with Lily and Ray. For a group of friends, they always have issues."

"Well at least you and I will be going to this party drama free!" Jordan said, and she and Alexis slapped five in the air.

In another hallway, of the school, Ray saw Grace at her locker so he decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Grace, how's it going?" Ray asked. She closed her locker and gave him a dirty look.

"The sky," she said.

"Huh? I asked how's it go-… never mind, anyways what are you doing tonight?" Ray asked, trying to sound polite and interested in what she had to say.

"I'm not doing anything with you so why do you care?" Grace responded in an extremely rude fashion.

"I want to make up for all the jerk things I've did to you," Ray said. "I really need to apologize because in all of our relationships you have been such a good girlfriend and you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you."

"Wow I'm glad you finally noticed," Grace said sarcastically. "But I don't need your apologies."

"I know you don't mean that," Ray said. "Grace I'm really sorry."

"Ray you constantly do this," Grace said, feeling annoyed. "Me, Lily, me, Lily… you've got to stop this or I'm going to lose. My. Mind!"

"Gracie-"

"Don't call me that!" Grace yelled. "I can't believe I'm still talking to you, you're a jerk who thinks he is so smooth!" Grace speed walked away from Ray and he watched her leave.

After school and after the detention, Robbie and Kim were hanging out at the RFR station just listening to different music and sitting on the sofa.

"Kim I still think it's unfair and your parents have to continue fighting it," Robbie said. "The River snake can't suspend you just because you broke up with him."

"Yeah but he pissed me off and got me to react to what he was saying," Kim said. "He set me up and now theirs nothing I can do about it; he kicked me off of RFR also. There's something you can do about it, if only RFR was back." Robbie gave Kim a serious expression.

"I hope you aren't suggesting we come back," Robbie said. "As much as I loved RFR I'm glad we've finished. Lily's a cheat, Ray's a backstabber and I don't really need to broadcast with them."

"Glad you worked things out with them," Kim sarcastically remarked. "I guess I'm not the only one who has to deal with so much on their plate."

"I didn't know Travis was dinner," Robbie joked. Kim's mouth opened wide.

"Out of all the people in the world why would you say Travis?" Kim asked. "He told you?"

"Yah he did," Robbie said. "He actually told me about 30 times this whole weekend. I know he lives in Hong Kong but you know a kiss like what he described can make someone change all their life plans."

"First of all, I haven't even broken up with the jerk yet," Kim started, referring to Jean-Luc, "And I really cared about him. Secondly, it's Travis. I have nothing in common with him."

"Except you both like kissing each other," Robbie added. "And I see the way you look at him."

"McGrath, I never really talk to Travis," Kim said. "How could you say you see something like that?"

"Fine I lied, I don't see the way you look at him," Robbie said. "But judging by the way you've been talking, I know I will." Kim smiled.

"Well I guess he's cute, the way he squints his eyes when he laughs," Kim said, daydreaming. "He always has this innocent expression on his face and he's also mature, a great kisser… and even though I still think his Buddha quotes are strange…"

"Kim I get it," Robbie said. "You like Travis."

"No I…" Kim started. "I don't… I mean I… you're right Robbie. I do."

"Well why don't you tell him that?" Robbie replied. "I think that considering he stayed a few extra days to find out how you felt about the kiss, he deserves to know."

"You're right," Kim said, feeling worried. "But I don't know where to find him."

"Chances are we can find him at Blaire's party if he's going," Robbie said. "I'm not really a party person but I was thinking of checking it out."

"Oh come on McGrath please say you'll go!" Kim begged. "I can't go without you!"

"Fine…" Robbie said. "I guess it could be fun." Kim smiled.

Meanwhile, at Mickey's, Lily, Ray and Travis were now hanging together at a table, talking and drinking milkshakes.

"I am so bored," Lily said. "Maybe I should go home and study." Travis and Ray looked at her. "Fine, I meant study and watch the O.C.?"

"Why study now when we can save it for last minute?" Ray asked. "Strong how come Parker's not with you?"

"I don't know she didn't want to come out tonight," Travis said. "So I'm free to do whatever you guys want. We could check out Blaire's party?"

"Hmmm… I don't know Travis we really aren't the party type," Lily said. "And when since have you been?"

"I'm willing to try new things," Travis said. "Meet new interesting people…"

"Ooooh," Lily teased. She looked at Ray. "I think young Travis has met someone new?"

"Well new to me I guess," Travis said. "You've met her before." Ray shook Travis' hand.

"You and Alexis, awesome," Ray congratulated. Travis gave Ray a serious look. "If it's not Alexis you're talking about then… who?"

"Kim," Travis said. "I think I like Kim Carlisle. We kissed Friday night." Ray and Lily looked at each other then looked at Travis seriously for a moment. Then Ray almost fell backwards laughing and Lily put her head on the table, laughing, knocking over her empty milkshake glass. They were hysterical.

"KIM CARLISLE!" Ray laughed to death. Lily continued laughing trying to catch her breath.

"Out of all the people you and Kim, HAHA!" Lily laughed like crazy.

"Thanks a lot guys, I thought you would understand." Travis said, and he got up from the table.

"Wait, Travis!" Lily choked on her laughter. "We're sorry…it's just that I never would have expected you two…" Travis sat back down.

"Travis you are aware this is Kim Carlisle right?" Ray asked. "I never thought she was your type."

"I don't know what happened between her and me," Travis said. "But I know I liked it. I'm wondering if Kim feels the same way."

"Well why don't we find out?" Lily asked. "I'm sure she's at this party."

"I don't want to crowd her," Travis said. "I mean she was just dumped by a guy she really trusted… let her talk to him first and then when things are settled I'll deal." Lily and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Wait so that means… you're going to be staying in Roscoe a bit longer?" Lily asked.

"Actually…" Travis started. "I haven't told anyone this, but my dad wants to move back here, he says he misses the atmosphere. I'm back guys." Lily and Ray both smiled, and Lily got up to hug Travis."

"That's so awesome welcome back!" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around him. "That means we can hang out like old times and you can manage No Man's Land again and come back to RFR!" Lily dropped her arms. "I forgot, RFR is no more," Lily said. She frowned, and Ray and Travis looked at her. Just then Alexis and Jordan walked into Mickey's. They spotted Lily and the others so they went and sat at the table with them.

"Hey guys!" Alexis excitedly greeted as she pulled a chair for herself.

"Hi Alexis," Lily said, and Ray and Travis each gave her a hand wave. "Hey Jordan…"

"Lily I'm over it," Jordan said. "Now that I think about it, we deserved that video you made of us. I was a horrible person when I hung out with Audrey but now she's history."

"So are you guys gonna go to Blaire's kickin' party?" Alexis asked. They each gave her a blank look. "Come on you guys have to come, it will take your mind off of midterms and like I just said it's going to be kickin'."

"Fine I'm in," Lily said. "Only if you promise to never use that 'kickin' phrase again." Everyone laughed. They all got up to leave.

At Blaire's house, Robbie and Kim were now entering the party and loud Coldplay music was playing. There were many other teenagers and classmates from school there, hanging out all over the house and in the backyard. 'Coldplay – Speed of Sound' was playing and Robbie and Kim were looking for Blaire.

"You see her anywhere?" Kim asked, as her and Robbie entered in the kitchen. Blaire then came into the kitchen from the living room and tapped Robbie on the back.

"Hey Robbie, Kim," Blaire said to them as they turned to face her.

"What's up Blaire?" Robbie asked. Kim saw the way they were looking at each other.

"Excuse us for a second," Kim said and she pulled Robbie over to a corner in the kitchen.

"Robbie, have you and Blaire ever went out together?" Kim asked, sounding clear over the music.

"Where would you get that from?" Robbie wondered.

"Maybe the way you look at her," Kim said. "The way you use to look at me."

"Listen Kim," Robbie said as he looked back to see where Blaire was. "When you were in Paris, Blaire and I dated for a little but we didn't have the same views as each other, so we broke up."

"Oh wow," Kim said sarcastically. "So while I was gone you started dating others?"

"While you were gone you started dating others," Robbie said. "So don't try that." Kim ignored what he said.

"I don't see Travis anywhere," Kim said. "He's probably in the backyard." Kim walked through the backdoor from the kitchen onto the backyard deck.

Meanwhile at the front of Blaire's house, Travis, Lily, Ray, Alexis and Jordan were now entering the party. As they looked around they saw people dancing, and several people were just standing around talking and drinking from plastic cups.

"I wonder if it's pop everyone's drinking," Lily said. "I mean, it is a Monday…"

The song 'Splender – It's Alright, I'm Ok (a.k.a. I Think God Can Explain)' was now playing; in the backyard, Kim continued looking around for Travis because there were so many people. She now headed back to the kitchen to talk to Robbie until she was blocked from getting up the deck stairs because guy and girl were sitting on it, making out.

"Excuse me," Kim said. The guys face finally came apart from the girls, and he looked at Kim. It was Jean-Luc. Kim was now frozen, staring at him in shock. Jean-Luc stood up instantly.

"Kim I can explain!" Jean-Luc panicked. Kim looked at him with disgust. She ran up the stairs but Jean-Luc grabbed her hand.

"Kim I care about you," Jean-Luc said. "I'm sorry about everything, please listen to me!"

"I trusted you!" Kim yelled at Jean-Luc, and she threw the engagement ring at him.

"And Kim I trusted you to trust me!" Jean-Luc yelled back. "But it looks like you don't!"

"Parker and Travis saw you and now I caught you with my own eyes!" Kim argued. "What can possibly be the reason that you would lie to me about going back to Paris and you make out with this bimbo?" The blonde girl looked as if she didn't know where she was.

"Actually, I don't have a reason Kim!" Jean-Luc said. "But I really do love you; you make me proud of myself!"

"And right now I'm disgusted in myself," Kim said as she started to cry. "To fall for a person like you, I really loved you Jean-Luc! I would have done anything for you…" Kim ran inside the house into the kitchen where Robbie was talking to Blaire.

"We have to go McGrath!" Kim cried. She grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him fast through the kitchen and into the living room where Travis and everyone stood.

"Hi K-" Travis started but Kim and Robbie rushed past him, running out of the house. Jean-Luc and the blonde girl came walking in with drinks in their hands into the living room.

"Now I know why she was in such a hurry," Lily said. "I know Kim isn't my favorite person but she definitely did not deserve this. I'm doing something about it." Lily walked up to Jean-Luc and pulled his drink from his hand.

"Just checking if it was pop," Lily said. "Oh I didn't recognize it was you Jean-Luc, how's it going?"

"It's going not bad Lily, yourself?" Jean-Luc said. The blonde chick just stood next to Jean-Luc quietly.

"Oh so there's nothing wrong?" Lily continued. "That's not how it looked like to me when I saw Kim."

"Kim is just overdramatic," Jean-Luc said. Lily gave him his drink back. "She knows I love her, I'm the type that doesn't want to be held back by a stupid ring on the finger. I still want to be free to date her and other girls." Lily was shocked.

"You can't just do things like that," Lily argued. "You really like this tramp as much as Kim?" The blonde girl stepped up in Lily's face.

"Um I'm like so totallayyy not a tramp," She said to Lily. "What-evaw! Yaw keep thinking thawwwt." The ditzy blonde stepped back and now Lily was face to face with Jean-Luc again. Lily laughed.

"What-evaw?" Lily asked. "Have a fun time with her Jean-Luc, you threw a way something really important for… whatever you call this." Lily pulled Jean-Luc's drink out of his hand and poured it on his head. She walked back to Travis and Ray, who were watching what happened from a little distance.

"Nice one Lily," Ray said. "I'm lucky I didn't earn a drink on my head when… you know, Grace and me."

"Let's go guys," Lily said. "I feel bad for Kim and I know exactly how she feels." The three of them walked out of the door.

In Blaire's backyard, Alexis and Jordan were each drinking pop and standing on the deck looking around. They saw Audrey from afar standing on the lawn with Rivanna and Nicole.

"I want to join the cheerleading team," Alexis said. "And I want you to join it back. It's no fair because of Audrey."

"Well what are the chances of us getting rid of her," Jordan said.

"I'm not sure," Alexis said, "But I think we should try."

Lily, Ray and Travis were now on the street heading to Mickey's; it was pretty dark outside and they were discussing how to help Kim.

"I think we should plan something," Lily said. "To get back at River and get Kim unsuspended."

"Definitely," Travis said. "No one messes with my… not exactly girl… but crush."

"River's going to regret the day he messed with Kim," Ray added.

A little later, at Mickey's, Kim and Robbie now came into the store and sat at a table.

"I can't believe what happened," Kim said to Robbie. "I felt like he didn't even care."

"Kim you should know that Jean Luck is an idiot," Robbie said. "And he doesn't deserve a girl like you." Kim started to cry.

"Fine then Robbie tell me, who does," Kim cried. Robbie put his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss but before their lips met, Mickey interrupted.

"We're closing in thirty minutes, better get whatever it is you want to order now," Mickey advised. Lily, Ray and Travis came into Mickey's. They saw Kim and Robbie at a table.

"Hey guys," Travis said to them.

"Hey how's it going," Robbie said, and Kim wiped her eyes. She just stared at Travis but never responded. Robbie didn't even bother to look at Ray or Lily.

"Kim we thought of a plan to get you back into Roscoe High," Lily said. "And get you onto Cougar radio."

"Well I hope it works," Kim said, sniffing. "The faster I get my life back to normal, the better."

The morning, Ray and Lily were now at school and they waited until River was heading towards them to start their plan.

"River's on his way," Lily whispered to Ray as they waited for him to come around the corner. As soon as they saw his feet coming into the hallway, they started making out with each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" River Pierce said. "Making out in the hallways, you know that is against the rules." Lily and Ray pulled apart from each other.

"Oh sorry about that River," Lily said.

"It's Mr. Pierce to you," River said. "Is that so hard to comprehend?"

"No, we're surprised you actually caught onto that maybe you're not such a moron," Ray said.

"Are you talking to the assistant principal like this?" River asked. "I can't believe you have so many guts, I guess you don't mind ending up like Kim. Get to the Cougar radio office immediately for your one way ticket home."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said. "You're such a twit, get bent Pierce."

"Now you want to join Brennan here," River said.

"River what is your problem, you constantly try to get back at Kim and I or anyone that's our friend just because we dumped you?" Lily asked.

"I really liked you Lily and you dumped me with no explanation," River said. "That hurt, now get going." He pointed to the direction of the Cougar radio office. Travis came into the hallway on a skate board and using his cell phone at the same time.

"It looks like all of you want to go home together," River Pierce said. "Get to the booth all of you." As they all went and sat together, in the booth, Mr. Waller came in and asked what was going on.

"They are all in trouble again?" Mr. Waller asked River. "They already cause a disturbance in the cafeteria and one would think they would have learned by their detentions. Suspend them all."

"That's no fair!" Lily yelled to Mr. Waller. "We did all this because you wouldn't discuss why Kim was suspended so easily. You let one of your favorite students be suspended unfairly for something that wasn't her fault."

"Mr. Pierce reported to me that Kim was using vulgar language on Cougar radio," Mr. Waller said. "Kim knows that is forbidden and she needed time off to think about what she did."

"River lied to you!" Ray argued with him. "Kim got suspended because she doesn't like him and told him to shut up. River was trying to suspend me for calling him River."

"Is this true?" Mr. Waller asked. River nodded. "Why would you do something like this Mr. Pierce? Suspending one of our best students because of a disagreement, you are only assistant principal and you have no right to lie to someone who is your authority. What do you plan on doing about this?"

"Can I get my last pay check?" River asked. "After I call up Kim's family and allow her back?"

"Perfect idea," Mr. Waller said. "Meet me in my office for a further discussion River, and you kids may go but stay out of trouble." Mr. Waller walked out of the Cougar booth with River, leaving the three all together.

"Rock on!" Lily yelled. "We did it, Boo yah!"

"We pulled this off so smooth," Ray complimented the plan. "Now Strong all you need to do is tell Kim how you really feel about everything."

"I know," Travis said. "Believe me, I'll get to that. She can't turn down a guy who helped get her back into school."

"Actually she could," Ray said. "This is Kim we're talking about. She is usually so picky about her guys but I guess since she picked you…"

"Then you must be one of the good guys," Lily said. "Even though her first boyfriend was a liar and her second was a cheat."

"Her third boyfriend may be the one for her," Travis said, thinking positively. They all laughed and walked out of the booth.

**\The End/**

**Please help support the Hurricane Katrina victims in New Orleans. Ask your parents to donate at the Red Cross website, **** You can make a difference!**

**River's finished? Jean-Luc and Kim are over? Robbie is finished with Ray and **

**Lily? Travis is back and caring for Kim? Find out the truth of what happens!**

**Only in The-MK Zone!**

**Episode 2 will be released Saturday, September 24th and is called '****One Million Cent Girl'!**

**Only in The-MK Zone!**


	2. One Million Cent Girl

**RFR Season 6 Fan-fic**

**Episode 2 – One Million Cent Girl**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel. **

**Authors Note: If you haven't read RFR season 5 (by Ganzagila then make sure you do before this, as many things in this episode refer to the previous season. **

**The ideas in this fan fiction were thought of my me, Astica, but some of the ideas were thought of by Ganzagila who I also give some credit to, as well as for inspiring me to continue with his series.**

After school on Tuesday Travis started to follow through with his plan. He pulled Kim off to the side the next time he saw her in the hall.

"Hey Kim"

"Right back at you Travis."

"I'm soo sorry about that French guy, I don't even want to mention his name."

"Neither do I, but thank-you for caring. I just wish I wasn't suspended."

"Save your wish for something else, this one has already been granted."

"Really? Thanx sooo much!" Kim gave Travis a big hug.

"Well Ray and Lily helped out to…I was wondering if you'd like to be my gi-"

"Girlfriend? I'd love to!"

He pulled her in for a kiss and ran his hands through her hair. He could't help but think that Parkers hair was softer, smoother... wait, how could he possibly have Parker on his mind? He was with Kim now, and that was awesome...but how come the whole time they were kissing he couldn't stop thinking about Parker?

_Theme Song (Created by Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Lily, Ray, and Parker were sitting on the back steps of the school, ready to face another Wednesday.

"What is it that makes Wednesday a Wednesday? It can't possibly be any different from a Tuesday or a Saturday without giving it importance." Parker wondered while devouring her chocolate pudding cup.

"Sounds like you have the Buddha in you today. How are things going with you and Strong?"

Lily quickly glanced at Ray and gave him a little punch.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Lily responded in a whispered harsh tone "Ray, remember? Kim and Travis? Can't you tell that you said something wrong?"

They looked over at Parker to see a tear streaming down her right cheek.

"Parker, I was thinking that maybe we could go outside for a bit before class. You know, get some fresh air?"

"It's okay Randy, I'm not really in the mood, but don't let me stop you."

"Okay... but don't say I never asked you to come along." Lily gave Ray a quick kiss on the lips and suddenly disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Parker. What did I say to offend you this time?"

"You mentioned Travis, and he... he..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I think I already know what I did wrong, sorry."

"He kissed Kim. Right in front of me. I was foolish to ever think that he cared. What does Kim have that I don't?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"Thanks Ray, that's sweet. I should probably get going..."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"I'm trying out for the school play... hopefully I'll do better than last time. I didn't tell Lily though, I thought she'd just laugh at me."

"Why would she laugh at you?"

"Oh ya... you weren't there the first time I tried out. Lets just say I sucked, big time. I've been practicing my lines though so I just might get in this time."

"You secret is safe with me... as long as you happen to have a spare pudding cup." Ray reached into his lunch bag and pulled out some vanilla pudding.

"I don't like vanilla much... but it's way better than nothing." Parker went over to her locker to get her books for the next class.

On the way to her locker Parker passed the Cougar Radio booth. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not by what she saw- not only Kim, but also Travis in the booth. On one hand, she was startled to see them together in front of anyone who ever happened to be watching them (her in this case). On the other hand she had more fingers. All kidding aside, she figured she should just get used to it. If only she could have heard what was going on behind that sound proof glass then she would have consulted her third hand. The one that said there was nothing she should worry about. Nothing was going on between Kim and Travis and soon she'd have Travis back in her arms.

"Hey Travis, I'm so happy to see you here!" Kim practically yelled as Travis shut the door behind him.

"I'm happy to see you to Kim, but not in the same way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think we should be together, I still have feelings for Parker. I said I felt something in that kiss, but I was lying by pretending that it was a 'I think I've found the girl I've been searching for kiss' when in fact it was a lot more along the lines of a 'I'm happy we're finally friends' kiss."

"Oh… and I was under the impression that I meant something to you."

"You do Kim, but…" Travis couldn't finish his sentence because Kim was busy kissing him. Maybe Parker did have something to worry about after all, but she didn't get a chance to see the kiss since when it occurred she was already heading off in another direction, passing the gym where the drama auditions were scheduled to take place at lunch time.

The first classes went by slowly. Quite typical for a Wednesday morning in Roscoe, so most were happy to hear the lunch bell ring. One person who wasn't included in "most" was Parker. After what she witnessed that morning, even without seeing the kiss, she hoped she wouldn't run into Kim or Travis. Of course, when Parker thought about this she obviously didn't have Murphy's Law in mind.

"Parker! How are you?" Kim asked with a cheeky grin and way too much enthusiasm.

"Bad"

"Stop mumbling, I want to hear your pretty voice." Parker could tell that she had become a possible enemy of Kim judging by the fact she treated her as a kindergartner.

"What do you think Kim? Why don't you just go and talk to your new boyfriend?"

"Okay then, I'm sure Travis would _love_ to see me!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Parker mumbled under her breath once more.

Parker continued walking down the hall and suddenly saw a nice face among the crowd.

"Randy, one person I'm actually glad to see!"

"Hey, I'm glad you're in a better mood. Sorry Parker, I have to find Ray. He's in my language class and I need to find out what happens at the end of my book."

"I think I saw him go that way." Parker pointed away from the gym.

"Thanx! I never thought I'd need Ray to help me out with my schoolwork." Lily laughed to herself and then headed off in the direction that Parker pointed out for her.

Meanwhile in the gym Ray was about to do his audition.

"Okay. Raymond Brennon, you're next." Announced Jennifer Peoples, who in addition to being school president since kindergarten had recently become vice-president of the drama club. It wasn't something she was really interested in, but it did look good on her resume.

"Actually, I'd like to be called Ray."

"Okay then _Ray_, just get up there and get it over with." He could tell that he had already made an impression. This he wouldn't mind, but he made a negative impression. He went in font of the panel of judges, sat on a stool, and began reading his poem.

"A carton of milk, half a dozen eggs… oh sorry, looks like my grocery list." He gave a loud chuckle while the others just stared at him blankly. Ray got out the proper piece of paper and cleared his throat very loudly.

"One rose, two rose, four rose, five rose. What ever happened to the third rose? Is it not love who's," At this point his voice got very raspy, so he bent down to retrieve his bottle of water. After taking a sip and replacing his bottle on the ground, he continued. "One rose, two rose, four rose… oh forget it!" He stormed out of the gym. In the process he tripped over the stool he had just sat on.

Before Ray got far from the gym he was stopped by a two senior drama students.

"I think I might be able to help you out Ray."

"Wait, you know who I am, but who are you guys?"

"Wow, he can't be serious!"

"I think he is."

"I'm Fred and he's Roger."

"Am I supposed to know who you guys are?"

Fred began to explain. "If you're serious about getting into this play then you should. We're the two best actors at this school. We always get the leads. People listen to us. If you do something to prove yourself worthy of a spot in the school production and prove us wrong, show us you aren't a weakling who chokes under pressure."

"Then we might spread the word, and if we spread the word, then you're definitely going to get a part in the play. A big one at that." Finished Roger.

"Okay then, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything to get a part in the play!"

"That girlfriend of yours, Lily?"

"Ya, what about her?"

"Breakup with her, something that will leave an impact, something that proves you're a great actor."

"I could never break up with her!"

"That's the beauty of it, it's just acting. You aren't actually breaking up with her, just make sure she doesn't know about it, we want to see her reaction, see if she really believes you."

"Okay then… but do you think she'll understand?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'll do it."

"Speaking of Lily, here she comes now." Fred and Roger disappeared into the gym.

"It's about time I found you. How does that book we had to read in English end?"

"Sorry Lily, this isn't the time."

"Come on Ray, whatever it is I'm sure I can help." She gave Ray a big hug.

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do to help. I'll deal. As for the book just skip ahead to the last 10 pages or so and if it confuses you check the video store to see if they have a DVD of it."

"I think I'll take your advice on that. I just wish there was something I could do to help." Lily hinted sweetly before kissing him.

Robbie passed them on this way to the cafeteria.. He planned to meet Alexis there, but she seemed to live by the motto "better late than never". It was just like this first week at Roscoe High all over again. Sitting at a table trying to find a decent station on his portable radio. Obviously he didn't yet understand the concept of an ipod. Robbie enjoyed tinkering with the radio, but he didn't like the fact that he was all alone. Suddenly Alexis appeared out of nowhere with Jordan.

"Hey Robness!" They chorused together.

"uh oh…" replied Robbie.

"On don't worry, it was only that time. Anyone calling you Robness without my permission is dead meat. Jordan just happened to have my permission this time. I thought it would shock you."

"Well it certainly did."

"That wasn't enthusiastic Robness."

"Ya, what's wrong?" Chimed Jordan.

"Ouch, looks like you've got it bad. Can't be anything I can't fix. So what exactly is the matter?" asked Alexis.

"Oh the usual… everything."

"Well then, it looks like we have our work cut out for us Jordan."

"Wait… I don't think that's such a good idea, I can solve the problem on my own."

"Oh believe me Robness, you're going to need all the help you can get with this 'everything' of yours."

"Well I just wish that Ray and Lily were my friends again. I kind of miss them, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to have them around again."

"Consider your wish granted" Alexis sang as she tapped the top of Robbie's head with an invisible magic wand.

"Wait, I never made a wish!" Before Alexis and Jordan could hear these words there were already out of the cafeteria.

After school Lily, Ray, Travis, Kim, and Parker were at Mickey's. It was just about time for Ray's comedy act. Travis was on the couch with Kim in his lap, and the others were having a conversation beside a rack of CD's.

"So Ray, what do you have planned for tonight's show? Something hi-larious I bet!"

"Well I'm not quite sure about hi-larious, but it certainly will be a night to remember."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

What Lily didn't know is that she'd be the one getting the surprise.

"I can't help but feel like the tag along here…"

"You'r not the tag along parker! Your one of my best friends, you should never feel out of place."

"As Nanny Hanes once said 'It's never as bad as it seems. Of course she was talking about her leg at the time…"

"Sounds like we got the old Parker back." Commented Ray.

"Maybe so… I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk to Travis again, him and Kim seem to be getting really close." she shot an awkward glace toward the couch area.

At this time the show was about to start, so Mickey got up on stage.

"We're all very fortunate to have Ray up here, he's quite the comedian. Plus then if I'm not running the show then I can keep a better eye on you kids and my CD's. The lighting up here is blinding. Let's have a big round of applause for Ray who will be introducing tonight's performers."

"Thank-you, Thank-you. Really, you're too kind. Where's my girlfriend?" Ray pretended to search for Lily, but he knew very well where she was. She waved to him. "Oh there you are Lily. There's something I need to tell you. Consider yourself dumped! Okay, on to our main ac-" By now everyone was staring back at Lily. She had a shocked expression on her face, then she ran out of Mickeys followed by Parker. Ray walked down the stage steps. "Wait, Lily, I was just kidding!" He was about to run out of Mickeys when Roger and Fred stopped him at the door.

"Good job man, looks like you had the guts. I'll hook you up with a place in the play for sure."

"I don't want to be in that stupid play anymore!" and Ray went through the doors. There was no way that he'd be able to find out where she went now. If it was anyone but Ray then they would just have to wait, but Ray knew exactly where to find her.

"Ray, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I have just as much right to be here as you do." They were at Mickeys old warehouse where they used to play when they were little and more recently hosted a radio station.

"No you don't!"

"Ya, I do."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lily was in tears.

"Lily, please don't cry."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I know, but please, please listen to me. It will only take a minute."

"So you can do what? Tell me to get lost?"

"No, not at all! I auditioned for the school play again, and"

"You never told me that"

"I didn't think I'd really need to tell you."

"Of course, you couldn't possibly tell your best friend and girlfriend!" Lily started sarcastically.

"I thought you'd laugh at me, but that's becides the point. I completely screwed up my audition, so some senior guys told me that I could be in the play if I broke up with you."

"So first you screw up your audition and then your relationship?"

"No, that's not it at all! Lily, you aren't listening to me! I questioned it, said I'd never do anything to hurt you. They said it would just be acting, I wouldn't really be breaking up with you. I thought you'd understand…"

"You better be kidding me. You just used me to get into the play and now I guess you got what you wanted."

"I didn't. I want you. I told them to forget about their stupid play, you're more important to me."

"You're lying, you must be. I can't trust you."

"Look at me Lily! Do you think I'd never hurt you on purpose?"

"Maybe not, but you hurt my frog. Twice." Ray started to laugh.

"So I guess this is all a joke to you!" He kept laughing.

"Your nothing but a selfish jerk Ray! Whatever, I'm leaving!"

Ray didn't have a chance to say anything before she slammed the door shut and an up the stairs.

**THE END**

**Will Lily and Ray go their separate ways?**

**Will Robbie get his "Wish"?**

**Kim and Traivs, a quick fling or a long lasting relationship?**

**How does Parker feel about all of this?**

**And where does Principal Waller come into all of this?**

**Stay tuned for part 2, coming before November. **


	3. Clue Me In

**RFR Season 6 Fan-fic**

**Episode 3 – Clue Me In**

**I actually did think up every single idea in this episode (yay, go me!) Oh ya, except for the name Amber, but besides that, all my ideas. So, as it says in the front of most of my books: "This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental." Basically I don't own anything and am not affiliated with anything in Radio Free Roscoe (cast, crew, characters etc.) and the series is the property of The-N and Family Channel.**

**Sorry about taking so long to write this one. It isn't as long as I hoped either, but I've been super busy, hope you guys think it was worth the wait!**

**So now that that's over with, on with the fic:**

Lily was walking down the halls of Roscoe Wednesday afternoon, listening to some new music and reading her book for English. She usually wouldn't be reading a book in her spare time, but you put it off as far as she could. Her book report was due the next day after all. She was amazed she bothered to take the time to even start reading since her grades had be drastically dropping since all this relationship drama was going on. She wouldn't have really cared, but her dad threatened to take away her guitar if she failed a class. Lily understood that it must be really serious if her dad would threaten to take away her passion. For all of you that have tried walking, listening to music, reading a book and of course breathing all at the same time you might have assumed this is a difficult task. Lily tended to be smooth with the guys, but she was anything but smooth when it came to multi-tasking. Suddenly she walked right into a girl that was standing in font of her. It was surprising that Lily didn't notice the girl before since she had to be at least 5'10.

"Watch where you're going…"

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Lily bent over to pick up the girls school books, and when she did a magazine fell out.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone read this but me!"

"You read this load of junk? You better be kidding me, it's my brothers!"

"Oh umm..."

"Don't worry! Ever heard of a thing called sarcasm? The name's Amber. And you are...?"

"Lily"

"That's a pretty name."

"umm.. thanx?"

"Sorry, that was a pretty stupid thing for me to say, but I still like the name. I just transferred here, apparently they expect a lot more than my old school... well maybe I'll see you around sometime. I have to get going or I'll miss my date with River. It's strange, he said he worked around the area, but I haven't seen him around..."

"River... as in River Pierce?"

"Umm, ya. Do you know him or something?"

"Lets just say it would be an understatement to say everyone knows him."

"Okay, well I have to go, bye" Amber waved a goodbye and Lily went back to her book, but no way could she concentrate now. River, of all the people who could possibly be dating this girl it just had to be him. Okay, so she did have a list of ex-boyfriends, it wasn't just him. She had to remember that she dumped him, not the other way around. Plus he was now the assistant principal at Henry Roscoe High. So why was she suddenly thinking of him again?

_Theme Song (Created by Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

She continued walking and was mumbling under her breath

"Only five more pages. I hope the important parts weren't in the middle of the book…" She had taken Rays advice, read the last ten pages and she was going to check out the video store later that night. Hopefully the video would be there. She'd just hand it in one day late. Her teacher was pretty good with those things. She's only lose 3, nothing too big.

At this point in her book with only three pages left she got distracted.

"Who do we have here? Lily Randell?" It was River.

"Of course… and you are?"

"Not funny Lily. I take my job seriously. In the odd case that you got amnesia it's 'ex- assistant principal' to you."  
"Oh, sorryyyy Mr. Ex-Assistant Principal Sir. So what are you going to do now, and why are you in the school?"

"Now? Well…umm… I was going to go to pick up my new girlfriend for a date and…"

"Oh, I wasn't implying that I wanted you to do something with me. I meant, look behind you."

Sure enough while their conversation was going on a kid was drawing on the Cougar Radio pictures behind them with a Sharpie. And now he was moving on to the wall…

"Craapp" was his response. Sure enough there was Mr.Waller, one person River definitely didn't want to see.

"Oh, and someone by the name Amber was looking for you." River didn't hear her, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted him to. Lily gave herself a little giggle, and walked away while she looked at River running away, and noticed Mr.Waller deal with the graffiti kid.

She managed to finish the last couple of pages and then she started her journey to the video store.

"Hey Kim, I wanted to talk about something." Travis approached Kim right after the bell rang.

"Nothing with those words can ever be good."

"Well it's not bad, but it's not good either."

"Okay… shoot"

"I think we should take things a little slower. I mean, the 'French guy' just left and now you're on to me. I might just be the rebound. Even though I like you, I don't think that it's really fair."

"Sure, we can slow down… it's not like we're married or anything." and with that note Kim started to cry remembering Jean-Luc and the marriage arrangement.

"Kim come here." Travis was sitting in the chair and Kim came to sit on his lap. Travis just gave Kim a big hug, and that's all she really needed. To know that someone cared about her.

Principal Waller was about to leave for the day as he passed the booth. He was just going to knock on the window and interrupt, but then decided he wouldn't. Even though he wasn't a big Kim fan at the moment, he could see that she needed some time alone. Waller remembered back to his time in high school. It certainly did seem like a long time ago. He was also a cougar radio DJ and thought of the memories he had. Sure he was never really a 'babe magnet' but he did have a few girls in the booth. They were fond memories. Figuring that she needed the time to think things over, he simply left them and the building.

Wow, maybe principals are human after all.

"Hey Parker, how's it going?" Ray asked before joining her on the park bench. She stared down at her shoes. "I guess you don't really want to talk to me. After what happened with Lily… but it was kind of your fault too."

"My fault?" Parker was outraged. "Lying to Lily was your idea, you're the one who broke up with her"

"Come on, I was just joking with you. I know it wasn't your fault, and I didn't actually break up with her, it was just acting!… but I guess it kind of ended up with her breaking up with me."

"I should have told her. I can't believe I was bribed by a pudding cup. Well that I can believe, but a VANILLA pudding cup? Unheard of."

"That's the ol' Parker we know and love. I never really knew you were much of a park person. Well I guess it just kind of comes with the name. I mean, I'm not really a park person either, last time I was here I was probably about 5..." Parker gave him a quizzical look. "Okay, okay, the last time I was here was four days ago."

"You're hi-larious Ray. Last time I was here was when Travis left the first time for Hong-Kong. It's my thinking spot I guess. Just like poo."

"Did I just hear you say 'poo'? As in 'the dog just pooed on the floor' or umm…"

"Not THAT poo. I meant Winnie, you know? Winnie the Poo?"

"That loveable little bear? How could I possibly forget?"

"I used to watch him all the time. Eyore was my favourite!"

"The one who's always depressed? Impossible Parker, you're a perky gal!"

"Okay you caught be. I was a Roo lover."

"Roo and Kanga! I remember them like it was yesterday… okay, I watched the show Sunday morning."

"I loved how Roo was always full of energy. Him and Tiger were like obsessed with bouncing."

"fun fun fun fun fun"

"But the absolute greatest think about Tiggers is"

"I'm the only one"

"I'mmm the only one."

"Perky Parker is back in the housseeee!"

"Hush up, you'll scare the little children". Parker said still laughing. The two of them looked around, and saw something quite unusual.

"Wow, that can't be normal nerd behavior." Remarked Ray. "ED! TED!" they stopped with their competitive swinging and came over to the bench.

"What are you two doing here?" Parker asked.

"We were just getting our work out" replied Ed matter-of factly.

"The babes love guys who work out, or at least the ones who answered our survey do."

"So we did some research and found out that the baby swings went cost efficient for our purposes."

"And here we are."

"Come on Ted, we have to get back or we'll ruin our exercise plan."

"Bye guys, have fun on your date!"

"WHAT?" both Parker and Ray laughed at this idea.

Was it really that preposterous for them to believe?

"Wow, you know you're life is crap when you spend your free time after school reading…for fun" Robbie said to himself while reading a novel on the hallway bench.

"You're right, I'm not big on the reading thing either." It was Lily. Robbie was in shock to see her. "Not to mention you're still at school. Don't you have places to be? I mean, I was just on my way to the video store and…"

"Lily…is that really you?"

"Well if you can't tell after how-many-years of knowing me, then I think you're going to need glasses"

"Uh, Lily…I do have glasses."

"Oh…" What started off as a bonding moment turned into an awkward silence. Lily was the first to speak up. "I'm sooo sorry Robbie. What happened between us could have been avoided."

"I didn't think you'd come to your senses so quickly"

"Ya, well I'm okay with what happened. I've dealt with it, it's in the past…"

"I'm sorry Lily, I was at fault too."

"I know… Alexis and Jordan caught me in the halls between classes. Something about a wish?"

"Oh, that…It wasn't supposed to happen."

"You mean that you didn't want to be friends with me and Ray again?"

"No way. I've had it with not speaking to you guys. I just thought I'd be brave enough to confront you two myself. I don't need my cousin and her friend to do my work."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same track."

Lily was just about to pick the video for her book when a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Lily!" It was Amber.

"Hey Amber."

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was getting the video you have in your hands, looks like the last copy."

"I'm so sorry but I need it for my book report, just got it today. I only have a week to work on it. Everyone else is finishing theirs today, but since I just got here… wait, isn't it the same book I saw you reading this morning?"

"Yes, it was. I was trying to take the easy way out too." They both laughed at the scenario before them. "What about your date…with River?"

"Oh, I feel bad about that, he didn't take it very lightly when I said I needed to cancel tonight. He said he was actually busy, but I didn't really believe that."

"Well then… how about you come to my house and watch it with me? I'll pay the dollar and make some popcorn."

"Thanx for the offer Lily, sounds like a plan. I have a friend who needs to watch it as well, turns out she's in the same situation as you, waiting for the last minute and all."

"Oh sure, that would be fine."

"She's here actually, I can introduce you two." Amber looked towards the comedy section, and there stood Audrey. "Audrey, come here! I found the movie!"

Lily was in shock. Audrey? Well she couldn't really take back her offer now could she?

"Lily, it's nice to see you here." was Audrey's response to Lily's shocked expression.

"Wait, you guys know each other? This is so cool, we can all hang out together some time. When River's not busy that is."

"Um, sure."

"Okay then Lily. I'll be right back. Gonna get some gummy worms."

"That was really nice of you to invite us to your house, even if your bedroom looks like my brothers. It will be just like old times." Audrey gave a hopeful smile, while Lily replied sarcastically.

"Of course!" it came out as a high pitched fake girly voice. Unfortunately Audrey didn't seem to understand the comment. She replied with just as much enthusiasm, minus the sarcasm.

"That's Great!"

"Okay, I got the gummies. We can walk to your house right? I'll just make a quick call on the way over saying I won't be back till later."

"Ya, we can walk, just follow me."

So off they went to Lily's house. Lily, Amber, and Audrey in tow. Of course none of them were expecting to see someone when they opened her basement door.

Audrey was the only one who had the courage to speak up. "Would someone care to clue me in on why there's someone on your couch?"

**Who's the person in Lily's basement?**

**Travis and Kim, a cute couple, a lasting friendship, or a beautiful disaster?**

**Grace? Where'd she go?**


End file.
